<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sick day by p1930n</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435917">Sick day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/p1930n/pseuds/p1930n'>p1930n</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Sick Fic, Tenya Iida - Freeform, when you replace mineta and then change the whole seating chart, your sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:36:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/p1930n/pseuds/p1930n</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You don’t take care of yourself they way you’re supposed to, and you find yourself in the infirmary with a certain someone by your side.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iida/Reader - Relationship, Tenya Iida/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sick day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got sick so why not write a sick fic instead of storms part three!<br/>I’m sorry-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Of course, days at UA were never easy. Surprisingly, well not so surprisingly, you would overwork yourself constantly. Between tests, homework, exams and the not so rare villain fights, sleep was almost never an option. Though you never seemed to think about the fact you could get sick. Though you woke up with a pounding headache the next morning. Your legs and arms felt heavy, your neck hurt and you couldn’t breathe through your nose. You turned to your side, looking at your alarm clock. You were late for class already. Of course, you slept through your alarm. So you slammed the off button and got up. It was hard to move. Everything felt like it was weighed down with cement blocks. “Oh god this is shitty…” you murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You changed into your uniform, grabbing your backpack and making your way to your homeroom out of your dorm. Maybe you’d get lucky and Aizawa was late. Well, even if he was you’d be sure that Tenya Iida would scold you. But hey, it would be better to get yelled at by Iida than deal with a detention </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So you opened the door to class 1-A, seeing the rest of the class there already. But your luck was on your side today. Your homeroom teacher wasn’t there just yet. You quickly made your way to your seat, pretending you had been there the whole time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But as you expected, Tenya Iida noticed your tardiness. You waited for his scolding, waiting to drone it all out, though it never came. You looked up at him and noticed concern in his eyes. It was kind of odd that he didn’t scold you. “(Y/N), Is everything okay? Not only are you late for class, but you don’t look so well.” He said, concern laced in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shrugged. “I think I’m just fine, I’m just a bit tired and lethargic. But nothing too bad.” You lied. Everything wasn’t just ‘a bit’. Everything was making you feel like death. It felt like you couldn’t even hold your own head up. Though Iida didn’t exactly believe you, he sat down in his seat next to you. Tenya Iida shot a few glances to you every couple minutes and honestly, you barely noticed. Your eyes hurt, your head hurt, everything about you hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like you were sitting there for hours, but it was only 4 minutes. Staring at the clock on the wall made you even more tired. Once Aizawa walked inside and started talking, you could barely even focus. Each word he said was drowned out, eyesight blurry. Before you could attempt to focus, it all went black. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You found it odd that you didn’t start dreaming after. You just thought that you fell asleep. Though, when you woke up in the nurse’s office, it started to make sense. You must’ve passed out from being so sick and from there on someone must’ve brought you here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You carefully sat up and looked around the room. You expected to be alone with recovery girl, but the blue haired male sat by your side. It was slightly weird to see Tenya Iida sitting by your side, though at the same time it wasn’t too weird since he was already worried about you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at you, giving a small smile. “You’re okay? Right? You passed out at the beginning of class because you had a high fever apparently and the school day is literally over now but I thought you died or something and I didn’t know what I could do-“ Iida was rambling on and on, feeling bad for you. You gently reached out and grabbed his hand, smiling softly. </span>
</p><p><span>“Don’t worry. I’m okay now. I mean, I’m definitely still sick but not as bad as before.” You rested your head back down on your pillow. He gently pulled his hand away from your’s, resting it on your cheek. Iida was checking your temperature but also comforting you in a way. Tenya gently stroked your cheek. You leaned into his touch and relaxed. It was clear that both of you were happy to have each other’s company. </span>You pressed a soft kiss to his wrist, watching his face heat up and turn red.</p><p>“I-(Y/N)!” He whined softly. “You can’t just do that to me! Well I mean, you can but, that’s not the point! Just, you’re sick and-and that’s how you spread germs and of course I don’t want to get sick but it’s not like I’m trying to reject your feelings or anything-“ Iida went back into a ramble, though he caught himself not too soon after. “I’m very sorry for the rambling. But, I didn’t expect that from you.” </p><p>You kissed his wrist again and smiled. “Don’t worry, you can just wash your hands. Besides, I know you don’t mind. You just don’t know how to express it.” He paused for a few moments before leaning down and hugging you. “You’re right. And that’s why I love you (Y/N). That’s exactly why I love you. You’re just, you’re able to tell what my emotions are just from what I say. You’re more than perfect for me.” </p><p>You didn’t expect him to say that. You didn’t expect him to even agree with you! But you wanted to hear that. You wanted to hear him say he loved you. That’s all you wanted in your life. He looked at you, his eyes sparkling with love. Without a second thought, you probably did the dumbest thing you could and kissed him. </p><p>Iida didn’t expect that from you, especially since you were sick. Though that didn’t stop him from kissing back, his hand reaching out and intertwining in your (H/L) (H/C). It was everything you wanted from him. You wanted him to hold you close, kissing you, playing with your hair. It was blissful to have him kissing you like this. Tenya pulled away, smiling like the biggest dork ever. You laughed softly and smiled up at him. “So, I’m guessing you know I love you too?” You asked him. Tenya laughed softly and rested his head against yours. “I’m pretty positive about that.” He wrapped his arms around your waist. </p><p>“If you get sick, I’m sorry and I will take care of you.” You said softly. “I promise.” He put his hands on your cheek and quickly kissed your nose. “Alright. I guess I know who to go to when I get sick.”</p><p>
  <span>Not even a week later, you ended up fulfilling your promise, as you got Tenya sick.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>